Mechanical alternans, also known as mechanical pulse alternans (MPA), relate to the situation where alternating contractions of the heart exhibit alternating values of contraction force or magnitude that cause ejected blood to exhibit similar alternating values of diastolic pressure amplitude. More specifically, the presence of mechanical alternans can be defined by a consistent alternation in peak left ventricular (LV) pressure, or dP/dt, in successive beats.
Visible mechanical alternans have been observed in patients with severe congestive heart failure caused by global left ventricular dysfunction, and is considered to be a terminal sign in this population. Mechanical alternans is characterized by alternating strong and weak beats with a substantially constant beat-to-beat interval. Although its precise origin remains unclear, studies have suggested a link to abnormal intracellular Ca2+ cycling in failing cardiomyocytes. Studies have also shown that prevalence of mechanical alternans increases with exercise and dobutamine loading compared to rest, indicating that mechanical alternan is a rate dependent phenomenon. Accordingly, it is believed that it would be useful to provide methods and systems for chronically monitoring for mechanical alternans, and more generally, monitoring myocardial electrical stability.